Sopresa
by chipikroou
Summary: Tsume llegó esa tarde, sumamente cansada y un poco hambrienta; su mayor preocupación… era que no hubieran hecho explotar la casa. – "¿¡Qué significa esto!" "Hola, ma..." Saludó Kiba. Hana sonrió ampliamente. "¡Sorpresa, hoy es tu día!"


**¡Sorpresa!  
**

**.**

El despertador sonó, haciendo ese incesante e insufrible sonido agudo y fuerte que no te deja ignorarlo por más que intentes. Una pequeña mano cayó pesadamente sobre él y una niña de nueve años se sentó sobre su cama; su cabello castaño estaba alborotado en una maraña aplastada y sus ojos no paraban de parpadear. Se estiró y gruñó un poco, sintiendo como su cuerpo se recomponía de la relajación del sueño. Dejó salir un suspiro y miró su mesa de noche, sobre la cual descansaba un calendario y miró el día, estaba resalado con un enorme círculo rojo. Casi de inmediato espabiló al recordar que era día de la madre y que, ese día, volvía su madre de misión. Se bajó de la cama, tomó su ropa y antes de entrar al baño, pasó por la habitación de su hermano menor. Ella había quedado a cargo, así lo había dicho Tsume y tenía que estarlo aunque no quisiera, su madre podía ser peligrosa cuando se enojaba. Tallándose un ojo, entró a la habitación de Kiba; el niño de casi cuatro años se había caído de la cama.

Lo movió con un pie. – Despierta, tonto. – Kiba apretó los ojos y murmuró algo que no entendió. Hana lo miró volver a dormir y lo tomó de las manos, arrastrándolo por el piso hacia el pasillo.

– ¡Ay, Hana! – Se quejó, dejando que lo arrastrara. – Vas a ver… pedazo de popó.

Hana dejó caer las manos del niño al llegar al pasillo y lo miró, era increíble la capacidad que Kiba tenía para dormir… a pesar de haber sido arrastrado, ni por equivocación abrió uno de sus ojillos negros. Molesta, se llevó un dedo a la boca y lo babeo lo suficiente, para después incrustarlo en el oído del más pequeño.

– ¡¿Qué quieres?! – Preguntó Kiba enojado, limpiándose el oído y sin levantarse del suelo.

– Deja de estar echado como una vaca y ponte a limpiar el desorden de los perros. – Demandó, ganándose un gruñido y un golpe ridículamente débil en el tobillo. – Mamá llega hoy.

Como por arte de magia, el pequeño Kiba se levantó del suelo. Hana lo miró pasar en silencio, con sus ojos entrecerrados, los labios apretados, el cabello aplanado sobre su cabeza y rastros de saliva fresca cruzando su mejilla, desde la comisura de sus labios hasta alguna parte debajo de su oído. Tomó una toalla y se la arrojó en la cabeza con fuerza, para después soltar una carcajada; Kiba sintió el impacto, que lo obligó a inclinarse un poco hacia el frente y se giró furioso, pero Hana no le dejó hablar.

– ¡Límpiate la baba, tarado!

Kiba estaba a punto de replicar, pero un bostezo hizo inentendibles sus palabras. Hana volvió a reír, mientras veía como el pequeño caminaba al baño, arrastrando los pies y rascándose la cabeza, mientras murmuraba que hacía calor y maldita Hana y tengo sueño. Se lavaron los dientes y la cara y se dedicaron a preparar el regalo del día de la madre; el cual consistía en dejar la casa lo más reluciente que se podía y en un pastel que la señora Chie, muy amablemente les había ayudado a preparar y decorar la tarde anterior, después de ir a asegurarse que estuvieran bien, como había hecho los últimos seis días y les preparó, también, de comer, pues las reservas que Tsume les había preparado habían terminado a la hora de la cena.

Terminaron de limpiar lo que era humanamente posible para la edad que poseían, se bañaron y cambiaron, y Hana recalentó la comida que la señora Chie les había dejado; mientras Kiba hacía un esfuerzo muy grande por peinar sus cabellos, los cuales, por más que intentaba, salían disparados en todas direcciones al cabo de unos segundos. Derrotado se lavó las plastas de gel de la cabeza y luego tomó su plato de comida y se fue a la ver la televisión. Hana llegó luego de unos minutos, lo observó al pasar, como todos los días, Kiba estaba de mal humor. Se sentó en el sillón, acomodando el plato de curri y arroz sobre su regazo. Kiba comía en silencio, frente al televisor y con el ventilador lanzándole el aire en la cara.

– Si tiras refresco te haré picadillo y te echaré a los perros.

Kiba la miró, enfadado. – Deja de estar molestando.

Regresó su atención al televisor y subió el volumen; Hana negó y comenzó a comer. – Eres insoportable, tonto.

– ¡Ya cállate, Hana! – Gritó, sumamente molesto, tomó el ventilador y se fue a su habitación. – No te estoy haciendo nada y tú eres bien llorona…

Hana estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Kiba desapareció por el pasillo y pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse con fuerza le indicó que el enojo de su hermano era enserio. Se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención al televisor y entonces notó que el muchacho había dejado su comida detrás; confundida, tomó el plato del suelo. Que Kiba dejara su comida detrás, eso solo se veía... bueno, nunca lo había visto. Resopló, odiaba tener que lidiar con ese niño llorón. Caminó a la habitación del pequeño parásito y se quedó en la puerta, Kiba estaba tirado en el suelo, el ventilador le daba de lleno.

– Oye, parásito, ¿qué tienes?

– Nada, ya vete.

Ajá y los cerdos vuelan. – ¿Extrañas a mamá? – No pudo evitar que la burla se asomara en su voz.

Kiba chasqueó la lengua. – No.

Bien, había sonado muy sincero aquello. – ¿Entonces por qué has andado tan nena?

Permaneció en silencio un buen rato, pretendiendo ignorarla, pero un muñeco le golpeó la cabeza y fue imposible seguir haciendo como que Hana no existía en su habitación; la conocía de sobra y sabía que no se iría hasta que le dijera que estaba pasando… las niñas podían ser tan sentimentales si se lo proponían.

– Porque no he podido dormir bien.

Hana sonrió, conocía demasiado a Kiba. – Lo sabía, extrañas a mamá… eres un mocoso mimado, jajajajaja.

– ¡No! – Grito molesto, por encima de las risa de Hana, y pataleó. – ¡Es que hace mucho calor!

Hana permaneció en silencio, de nuevo parecía que el pequeño engendro estaba diciendo la verdad. Así que por eso andaba más insoportable de lo normal… Lo miró tallarse los ojos y cerrarlos luego, seguramente con la intención de dormir, así que se giró, dispuesta a ver la tele y dejarlo en paz. Escuchó a Kiba murmurar que quería vivir en el país de la nieve y enarcó una ceja, regresó los tres pasos que había avanzado y asomó su cabeza a la habitación del niño.

– Oye Kiba...

~oOo~

Tsume llegó a casa esa tarde, sumamente cansada y un poco hambrienta. Después de rendir su informe y recibir su pago, se dirigió a casa. Aunque no podía esperar a llegar, darse un refrescante baño y dejarse caer en la cama, para intentar dormir… temía encontrar su casa hecha un asco y a los dos pulgosos agarrados de la greña como era su costumbre. Suspiró cansada y le rascó la cabeza a Kuromaru. Le quedaba de consuelo, que contaba con la seguridad de que no estarían muriendo de hambre o enfermedad sus pequeños revoltosos, la señora Akimichi se había ofrecido a llevarles comida y asegurarse que no estuvieran haciéndose los fuertes, ni se fueran a meter en problemas.

Entonces, su mayor preocupación… era que no hubieran hecho explotar la casa.

Contrario a todo pronóstico, al llegar se encontró con un jardín limpio y podado, sin balones por aquí o allá, ni ese típico armamento de figuras de acción y la fosa común de muñecas decapitadas, tampoco estaba la bicicleta de Hana tirada descuidadamente al pie de las escaleras o el triciclo de Kiba volcado. Se rascó la cabeza y se aseguró de estar en el lugar correcto... el número que había en la casa, le indicaba que sí, ese era su hogar. Dirigió a Kuromaru hacia su lugar y volvió a quedarse perpleja al ver que estaba limpio, no había motas de pelos en ningún lado, ni restos de croquetas y no olía mal; además los perros de Hana estaban tan esponjosos, que aseguraba habían sido bañados horas antes. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, no era normal que esos dos tuvieran la casa tan limpia; recordó que Yoshino había escuchado algo de su conversación con Chie y la sola idea de que hubiera ido su casa y metido su limpieza neurótica la obligó a apresurarse. Así que sirvió de comer a los perros lo más rápido que pudo y corrió al interior de la casa. Entró por la cocina, encontrándose con un lugar limpio, sin miles de platos con restos de comida y malolientes apilados en el fregador… el aroma del curri aun presente; salió de ahí y la calma volvió al encontrar a Hana en el sillón, viendo la tele y rodeada de envolturas de golosinas.

– ¡Hey, mocosa babosa, ¿Qué crees que haces?! – Le regañó. – No comas tanta mierda, ¿a qué clan crees que perteneces?

Hana sonrió al escucharla y se encogió de hombros, el chocolate manchando sus dientes. Tsume la miró y le revolvió los cabellos; tomó una de las golosinas que sobraban y comenzó a comerla, mirando distraídamente la casa. ¡Estaba limpia, carajo! No el limpio maniático de Nara, pero se veía limpia y olía a limpio… y estaba demasiado callada.

– ¿Dónde está Kiba? – Hana palideció, una de sus mejillas abultada gracias a una gran cantidad de chocolate; fingió no escuchar y miró la tele. Tsume notó el nerviosismo en la menor y enarcó una ceja. – Hana...

Ella miró a su madre, con fingida distracción. – ¿Qué?

– No te hagas la que no escucha… eres una Inuzuka, no caigo en tu sordera. – Hana la miró, como si no supiera de que hablaba. – ¿Dónde está Kiba?

– Ah... – Asintió y se volvió a encoger de hombros. – No sé, creo que salió con el chico insecto.

Típico de Kiba, aunque no estaba muy convencida; observó lo que había en la televisión y rodó la mirada, no entendía como a sus hijos les podían gustar esos estúpidos programas de bromas pesadas y estúpidas; miró alrededor de nuevo, no se escuchaba a Kiba jugar en su habitación o en la bañera. Decidió buscar una fruta o algo que no requiriera que se sentara o sostuviera un plato y cuchara, para poder buscar a su hijo sin morirse de hambre. Hana se acuclilló sobre el sillón y miro a su mamá alejarse.

– ¿A dónde vas?

– A buscar al imbécil este.

La niña se volvió a sentar en el sillón, Tsume se perdió al entrar a la cocina. Ahogó un bostezo y abrió la puerta del refrigerador, segura de que habría manzanas o peras. – Estos mocosos no comen frutas ni a putazos...

No había que ser un gran observador para darse cuenta que dentro de su refrigerador no había comida, que los cartones de leche contenían a penas un sorbo, gracias a la estúpida manía de Kiba por tomar de ellos y dejar diminutas cantidades que ignoraba al no ser suficiente luego; también pudo percatarse de la existencia de un pastel con una decoración extraña y pasando de largo la Tsume hecha de betún… parpadeó, perpleja, de nuevo.

– ¿¡Qué significa esto?!

Escuchó a Hana correr hacia la cocina, pero en cuanto la niña captó un vistazo de lo que había hecho a su madre exclamar aquello, se detuvo e intento volver silenciosamente sobre sus pasos; Kiba se sobaba la cabeza, soñoliento, había despertado sobresaltado por el grito de su madre y se había golpeado con fuerza.

– Hola, ma... – Saludó Kiba, a quien Tsume había tomado por los pies y sacado del refrigerador, sosteniéndolo alto.

– ¡¿Que se supone que haces ahí dentro, joder?!

– Es que... – Sorbió por la nariz y cubrió su rostro al estornudar.

Tsume miró a Hana, quién no había logrado huir de su campo visual y se detuvo de inmediato, caminó hasta quedar frente a ella y se paró derechita y con el rostro apretado, esperando el regaño. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y respiró profundo; dejo a Kiba en el suelo, quien no había dejado de carcajear y ahora se sostenía sobre sus manos, caminando de ese modo de adelante hacia atrás. Tsume lo miró fastidiada.

– ¿Tienen mierda en la cabeza?

Kiba dejó de reír y se puso en pie, seriecito como Hana.

– No.

– ¡Hana sí!

La niña miró al menos con ojos asesinos y le soltó un fuerte zape en la cabeza.

– ¡Oye!

– Tú empezaste.

– ¡Basta! – Los vio caer en el silencio de nuevo y mirarla, no muy asustados, pero estaban comenzando a estarlo; entrecerró los ojos. – ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir a Kiba dormir en la nevera?

Hana miró hacia el techo y separó los labios para hablar, pero Kiba se le adelantó. – ¡Es que tenía calor! – Usó su mejor cara de circunstancias. –… y Hana dijo que podía dormir ahí, que ella lo hacía todo el tiempo.

Hana sonrió ampliamente. – ¡Sorpresa, hoy es tu día!

Tsume abrió un poco los ojos y los miró en silencio, más preocupada por la aparente escases de sesos que atrofiaba a su hijo menor y la pericia de la mayor. Kiba volvió a estornudar y se limpió con la mano los mocos, enseñándoselos a Hana, quien de inmediato se alejó e hizo mueca de asco, amenazando con golpear al menor. Dejó salir un pesado suspiro, que se convirtió en una carcajada y los tomó a ambos con sus manos, frotándoles la espalda.

– Ay, pequeño par de pendejos...

Kiba y Hana miraron a su madre, sonrientes. – ¡Feliz día de la madre!

– ¡Limpiamos la casa por ti! – Exclamó Kiba. – Y te hicimos un pastel… bueno, la señora Chie hizo casi todo… ¿Comemos pastel?

– Si, si… – Asintió Tsume, con tal de parar el parloteo que se avecinaba.

Kiba y Hana corrieron por el pastel, los refrescos, platos y cubiertos; luego se dirigieron al sillón, con sus brazos cargados. No tardaron mucho en verse envueltos dentro de una de sus tantas peleas estúpidas, esta vez era por tener el control del televisor; rodando la mirada y con una sonrisa, caminó hacia el sillón, ignorando por completo los berridos que estaban emitiendo las voces agudizadas y enfadadas. Soltó el cabello de Hana de las manos de Kiba y liberó la nariz del niño de las manos de la mayor; bastó un coscorrón para cada quien.

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

Espero que sí, denle gracias a mi primo por esta historia... gracias a sus estupideces se me ocurrió hacerlo. Bueno, ya se acerca el día de la madre y pues, ¿por qué no?

Pueden seguirme en twitter si gustan: (arroba)PildoritaNopers

**Chipikroou**

_Miércoles, 7 de Mayo de 2014_


End file.
